While the Internet offers numerous benefits to health science educators and consumers, its tenuous and disordered nature often leads to a frustrating experience for users trying to locate multimedia resources suitable for use in teaching and learning. The goal of this proposal is to improve access to health education materials for both healthcare educators and consumers by enhancing and refining the current Health Education Assets Library (HEAL) prototype. The three major objectives of this proposal are to: 1) to plan, develop and implement a powerful set of search tools and interfaces to enhance retrieval of relevant items; 2) to develop high quality training materials for all levels of users; and 3) to evaluate the HEAL search engine enhancements and training materials.